


Beautiful Kitty

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boypussy, Hand Jobs, Licking, Locker Room, M/M, Nipple Play, Pre-Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Character, Transboy Rin, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why do you never shower with us?" Haru one day asks sharply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a kink of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Underage Sex does not mean that I want children to fuck each other before they can't use even half their brains.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!

"Why do you never shower with us?" Haru one day asks sharply.

Rin whirls his head around, a towel on top as he was just drying his hair. They are in the locker rooms after a successful day of practice, and are now getting ready for the leave.

He raises an eyebrow. "Where is this suddenly coming from?"

Haru's frown is bigger than usual, his lips even going as far as forming a pout. His arms are firmly at his sides, hands curled into fists.

He asks again. "Why are you never showering with us?" This time more persistent as he takes a step towards Rin.

Makoto and Nagisa are immediately in between them.

"Haru-chan, it's fine," Makoto says, his small hands up as to stop the boy from coming closer. "If Rin doesn't want to, he doesn't have to, right?"

"But I wanna know too!" Nagisa chimes in, jumping up and down on the sole of his feet.

Rin scoffs, already looking quite uncomfortable with the topic of conversation, and then pulls off the towel and push it into his bag.

"I just don't want to, what's the big deal?" he asks and frowns, his voice snappy enough that Nagisa decides to let it go.

"How about neither of us shower here today?" Makoto suggests, trying to get them all home before the situation escalates into something worse.

"Alright!!" Nagisa calls out and throws one arm into the air, pulling Makoto behind him to change clothes.

They are still in their bathers after all.

But Haru is yet firmly standing on his feet, his eyes not leaving Rin's own.

"What are you hiding from us?" he asks again, this time sounding sulkier than Rin has ever heard him before.

The red-haired boy sighs and scratches the back of his head. "It's got nothing to do with you. Really, this is about me."

With that, Rin finishes the conversation and turns around, rummaging through his bag and pulling out his clothes to change into.

"We're ready!" Makoto says a few seconds later and emerges with Nagisa from one of the locker room's corridors, now fully clothed.

"Haru-chan, are you ready?" he asks, looking still worried between Haru and Rin.

"Go on without me," the raven-haired boy says, and he sees Rin flinch visibly.

Makoto wavers, but leaves in the end, Nagisa babbling right behind him.

"Nanase," Rin sighs as he hears the door fall close. "Why are you so persistent?"

"I just want to know," Haru says and steps in front of Rin, who still has his back turned to him. "We don't keep any secrets from you either."

"But this is different." Rin licks his lips, and it's getting harder with each second to stay calm when the black-haired boy is being so annoying. "It's a personal matter, and I don't have to tell you if I don't want to."

"Why? Don't you trust us?" He wants to say _me_ , but he catches himself, not wanting to sound too whiny, and then grabs Rin by the shoulders to spin him around.

His heart skips a beat as he sees the boy already tearing up, his teeth biting into his lower lip. He's trying not to cry.

Haru flinches. "Matsuoka, what's wrong?"

A tear runs down Rin's cheek, and the raven-haired reaches out and catches it on his finger.

"If--if I tell you, you will find me gross," Rin says and pulls his snot up, making a disgusting sound Haru would usually comment on, but this time he cups Rin's cheeks instead and steps closer.

"Matsu--" Haru takes a breath. " _Rin_ , I won't find you gross," he says, running his thumbs over the boy's face.

He pulls them both over and they sit down on a near bench, his hand now drawing circles on Rin's back.

He seems unsocial, but if he needs to, he knows how to handle situations like these - mostly because Makoto taught him.

"Rin," Haru calls out again, making the red-haired boy look up, his bangs hanging messily over his reddened face.

"Really?" Rin asks. "You promise?"

Haru nods quietly, his expression honest. Whatever it is Rin throws at him, he will take it. He was never one to judge, and this time he won't either. After all it's Rin.

Rin pulls his bathers down slowly, raising his butt so he can take them off properly, and lets them fall to the floor with a quiet _plop_.

At first, Haru doesn't notice anything, nothing out of the ordinary he thinks Rin has to be embarrassed about, and he frowns.

Until Rin faces him, dragging his legs on either side of the bench and showing Haru what he has been hiding all along.

Haru blinks. "How..."

Rin blushes, his hands resting on either thigh, and he considers closing his legs again.

Because instead of a dick most boys have, Rin has a little hairless cunt down there, pink and shiny.

It's round and plum, reminding Haru of a peach.

He carefully reaches down and touches curiously, pushes his finger slowly in between the folds. Haru doesn't come very far though before Rin hisses and makes him pull back again.

"Why do you have a kitty down there?" Haru asks cautiously, trying to phrase his question as careful as possible as to not hurt Rin's feelings.

Rin sniffs. "I--I was born a girl, but I don't want to be one," he says, and he hopes Haru somehow understands, hopes he doesn't mock him or tell him how ridiculous he is behaving.

And Haru doesn't. Instead he lets his finger wander back down Rin's pussy and touches his clit experimentally.

"But..." He looks up and eyes Rin's chest curiously. "They're not growing," he says and rubs his fingertip over one of Rin's nipples.

The red-haired boy feels his belly getting hot, his pussy tingling funnily as if someone was tickling him, and he gasps under Haru's touch.

"I--I'm using hormone blockers," he explains. "They prevent my body from growing more."

Haru nods, only listening with one ear because suddenly he finds Rin's body so nice, he can't help but keep touching him.

He squeezes one nipple between his index finger and thumb, and feels it getting stiff under his touch.

Rin shudders. "D-do you find me gross now?" he asks when Haru doesn't reply, sniffing quietly.

His body feels hot under the boy's touch, how he carefully touches him but becomes more confident in his actions when Rin gasps for him.

Haru quickly shakes his head. "I don't find you gross, Rin, I told you," he says and lets his other hand slowly glide back down to Rin's pussy.

"You are beautiful, Rin." His fingers slide in between Rin's folds again, suddenly met with a sticky wetness. "Your kitty is beautiful."

Rin moans, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. "...Really?"

Haru nods again. "Really." He draws his fingers out and then pulls them apart, a string of thick juice connecting them.

Rin blushes out of embarrassment at the sight, and then gasps when Haru takes the fingers into his mouth and sucks the juice off, and he sighs as if it tasted good.

"Can I touch you more, Rin?" Haru asks.

The red-haired hesitates, but in the end nods, and Haru pulls out his fingers only to touch Rin's pussy again, the touch smoother, now that his fingers are wet.

He presses experimentally against Rin's clit, fishing a moan out of him. The nub is small but still very stiff the more Haru rubs against it.

His finger spins on the spot before sliding deeper and parting Rin's folds.

The red-haired boy unconsciously spreads his legs more, and Haru takes this as his cue to continue.

His other hand is still playing with Rin's nipples; first he's using his fingers to pinch each nipple and then his palm to massage his chest, moving it in circles before his fingers tickle him again.

But Rin doesn't giggle like he usually does when he gets tickled. Instead his breath gets heavier and his skin hotter.

The places Haru touches tingle pleasantly, and he desires even more, wants Haru to touch him further.

Rin's little pussy is already dripping with the juice Haru sucked on earlier, and the raven-haired boy slides with his fingers in between Rin's folds and starts to massage there, feels the wetness everywhere, and Haru's curious eyes watch as the red-haired boy starts jerking and moaning with the touch, and he feels himself getting warm in his belly and deeper.

"I heard once someone saying," he says and then touches with his fingers a hole in Rin's cunt. "That if you tickle this place with a weeny, it feels really good."

Rin looks up to him questioningly, his cheeks so red they could compete with his hair.

"Are you sure?" he asks and watches Haru take out his cock, so small yet proudly erect. His cheeks brighten even further at the sight.

Haru nods certain and then inches closer, sitting in between Rin's spread legs. "Trust me, Rin."

He's feeling excited, yet waits for the boy to nod in affirmation before he presses with his sex between Rin's folds, and he feels the juice around him again; this time it's so much better as an electric shock runs through his body.

He feels his cock twitch in his hand and quickly searches for that hole again he felt earlier.

Rin is trembling, even has problems keeping his legs open. Haru is so close to him, breathing on his skin and touching him.

He never thought they would end up like this when Haru cornered him earlier.

"Tell me if it hurts," the black-haired boy says before finally pushing inside. He's met with resistance before he eventually settles in and closes his eyes, craning his neck and moaning high.

"Hurts--" His eyes snap open though as he hears Rin whimper.

The boy has tears in his eyes, one pinched close as he tries not to cry.

Haru starts to panick. "Rin, are you okay!?"

His hand reaches up to caress Rin's cheek, and he wipes away the tears that threaten to leave the red eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rin, I'll pull out."

"No!" Rin calls out in fear, making both Haru and himself jump in surprise.

He blushes. "I mean-- s'fine... keep going."

His arms reach up to wind around Haru's neck and he pushes him closer, making Haru's cock drive deeper into him. Both moan.

"Make me feel good, _Haru_."

Something tears in Haru, something like a thread, and his hips snap forward as he holds onto Rin's naked back.

With each thrust it hurts Rin less, and he starts to enjoy the way Haru drives in and out of him, enjoys being filled like this.

And Haru was right, it _does_ feel good, so unbelievably much.

It's a feeling neither can describe, almost as great as swimming a race against each other; the way Haru's hips thrust into him and make him feel like he's floating, he can't breathe evenly, and the hot sensation of Haru's body against his, their sweat mingling.

It's almost too much for Rin.

"Haru-- good--" He can't manage to swallow the saliva collecting in his mouth before he starts to drool. "Feels good--"

Haru pulls back to properly face Rin, and then leans forward again to lap at the boy's chin, lick the drool away like a dog. "Rin, it's hot..."

Rin shudders upon hearing Haru's smoky voice. "S-sorry--"

"No." Haru shakes his head. "It's good," he says and smiles sweetly, and Rin could melt right away upon seeing Haru's face and hearing his voice.

The black-haired boy laps at him again before reaching his mouth, and Rin jumps in surprise, because _what was that--_

"Do that again," the red-haired boy breathes and takes his tongue out as well, moaning loudly when he feels Haru's own, and they start licking each other while Haru's still fucking into him.

There's no real rhythm to it, Haru only following his instincts and doing what feels good. But Rin's little pussy feels good itself, so he just keeps pushing in and out.

The walls are wet and bumpy, rubbing Haru's little cock in all the right places, hugging him, kissing him.

The loud shlick sounds whenever he drives his penis into Rin's juicy cunt remind him of the water, and that only motivates Haru to fuck the boy harder.

"Rin--" He forces Rin's mouth open with his tongue and licks inside, fishing a moan out of him. "Your kitty feels really good--"

Rin nods. "Haru's weeny too..."

He lets Haru kiss him, lick him, fuck him. And it doesn't take long before his small cunt suddenly tightens and a heavenly feeling runs over his body.

"Haru--!" he screams, and is so overwhelmed by the strong feeling that he starts to pee on the spot.

Haru groans, feeling the sudden tightness around his penis that he comes as well, shooting a small amount of cum into Rin's pussy while his thighs are being wetted by the boy's pee.

Haru slumps down, laying his head onto Rin's shoulder while he's breathing hard, coming down from the high.

Rin doesn't feel any better though, his legs hanging feeble off the bench as he tries not to collapse, his elbows only just managing to hold him up.

"Now we're all sticky," Haru says and pulls back, watching his in-pee-covered thighs.

Rin blushes.

"Sorry..." he mutters, reddening even harder as Haru wipes up some of his pee with a finger, and then laps at it.

"Don't worry." Haru smiles. "Now we can shower together."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
